T-00
T-00 is one of the T-103 Tyrants and the secondary antagonist of ''Resident Evil 2''. One of six in its group, it was air dropped by a helicopter in Raccoon City on September 29, 1998. History Creation T-00 was one of the mass produced T-103 Tyrants, created on Sheena Island, an island owned by Umbrella that was aptly named the Tyrant Plant. To get rid of the high incompatibility ratio common among Tyrants, the T-103's were given an adrenal neurotransmitter taken from the Locus Ceruleus. Production continued until the Sheena Island facility was destroyed. Racoon City Outbreak After the Raccoon City T-Virus outbreak, Umbrella turned matters over to Sergei Vladimir who mobilized a helicopter carrying six T-103s. T-00 (designated T1 for the mission) was dropped into the Raccoon City Police Department, so as to retrieve the last of the G-virus samples, as well as take out any remaining police officers inside. Meanwhile the other 5 T-103s were brought to the Dead Factory to take care of the US Special Forces members who had infiltrated it. After being dropped, T-00 began looking for the G-Virus sample and quickly had an encounter with officer Leon S. Kennedy, who managed to survive the encounter. However he would run into the tyrant a number of times as he worked to escape the city. Finally T-00 cornered Leon in the Umbrella Laboratory underneath the police station and it seemed as if it would finally kill him. However Ada Wong arrived and unleashed a barrage of gunfire on the Tyrant, causing it to thrash around and knock Ada into a computer panel, before it fell into a slag pit. But T-00 wasn't done yet and attacked Leon one more time, this time far more mutated after the power limiter that kept it in in humanoid form was destroyed. However a mysterious figure (actually Ada Wong) threw Leon a rocket launcher that let him destroy T-00 once and for all. Powers and Abilities T-00 possesses superhuman strength, endurance, and durability, able to smash through walls without much trouble and, though enough shots can incapacitate it for awhile, it always keep coming. Despite its bulky body, T-00 can move rather fast when it wants to. If its power limiting coat is lost, T-00 will mutate into a less humanoid form with large claws and a slightly protruding heart. In this form, it can slash its enemies with its claws and move faster, though it is susceptible to explosives, much like the T-002 Tyrant from the first Resident Evil. Trivia *T-00 is the second most powerful Tyrant, with the first being Nemesis (Resident Evil) and the third being T.A.L.O.S. *In Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles, Leon refers to it as "Trenchy" as a nickname. *It also appears as a minor antagonist in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles and a major antagonist in Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City. *The T-00 will also return in the new remake version of Resident Evil 2. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Stalkers Category:Mute Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Evil Creation Category:Tyrants Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Oppressors Category:One-Man Army Category:Pawns